Karini Aishiteimasu
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Sanji, le cuisinier de l'équipage des Mugiwara a des problèmes d'ordre de santé. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive ni ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Zoro, l'escrimeur du bateau, ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il se laisse porter par son instinct...
1. Get Out

****KARINI AISHITEIMASU****

****CHAPTER 1 : Get out...****

Depuis des semaines et des semaines Sanji, le cuisinier de l'équipage des Mugiwara, sentait que quelque chose allait changer dans les jours à venir. Un changement radical. Il est était absolument certain. Pourtant l'ambiance sur le bateau ne s'était nullement dégradée. Mais c'était un fait : Sanji avait un pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose allait tout bouleverser dans sa vie...

Le cuisinier faisait encore et toujours les cents pas dans sa grande et belle cuisine de pointe. Il était perturbé par ce pressentiment. Il prenait de jour en jour de l'ampleur et semblait bien décider à ne pas cesser de le tenailler tant que cet événement ne se soit pas produit. Il l'empêchait de dormir depuis déjà trois longs et pénibles jours, le soumettant à une torture psychologique horrible. Le blond allait craquer d'un moment à l'autre, nerveusement et physiquement, il allait s'effondrer sur le sol et personne ne le trouverait avant l'heure du dîner parce qu'après tout, il n'était que le cuisinier du navire, rien d'autre. Alors c'est en tant que cuistot qu'il allait agir. Se dirigeant vers le plan de travail, il enfila son tablier immaculé. Aujourd'hui, le marmiton avait décidé de faire quelque chose qui sortait de ses habitudes. Il prit l'initiative de concocter un bœuf bourguignon accompagné d'un sauté de mouton et de légumes frits. Connaissant son capitaine, il savait que toute cette nourriture ne viendrait pas à bout de l'estomac de ce glouton et donc se mis dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait préparer bien plus de plats encore. Il tendit la main vers son précieux couteau de cuisine et le saisi. Doucement, il fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche des ustensiles dont il aurait besoin. Puis, se dirigeant vers le frigidaire, il prit certains aliments et repartit vers le plan de travail. A mi-chemin, le beau blond fut pris de vertiges. Toute la nourriture accumulée entre ses bras s'effondra sur le sol. Il était à sa limite, il le savait, mais il devait faire comme si tout allait bien. Il ne voulait absolument pas plomber l'ambiance qu'il y avait sur le bateau et devenir un fardeau pour les autres. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, il essayait de se ressaisir mais les vertiges persistaient. Il allait vomir. Une main sur la bouche, il essayait de retenir son petit-déjeuné autant qu'il pouvait. Sanji couru vers l'évier et rejeta tout le contenu de son estomac. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Immédiatement, il se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce et se retourna vers l'intrus.

****- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici marimo ? Lanca-t-il

**** - ****Je fais ce que je veux crétin ! Répliqua Zoro

**** - ****Je veux pas de toi dans mes pattes, dégage !

**** - ****Non, répondit le sabreur.

Sanji, très surpris par son refus de partir le regarda dans les yeux. Le bretteur le fixa à son tour, plus intensément. Le cuisinier rougit quelque peu, gêné de l'intérêt qu'il apportait à cette tête de gazon, et lui tourna le dos pour cacher son embarras.

**** - ****Va-t-en ! Lui dit-il

**** - ****Non, répondit à nouveau l'escrimeur.

**** - ****J'ai pas besoin de toi ici, casse-toi !

**** - ****Non, fit-il encore

Le cuisinier avait les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme lui détruisait le reste de nerf qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il allait pleurer. Il sentait encore le regard intense de Zoro sur lui. Il se retourna et avança vers lui. Il le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il était sur le point de craquer. Il devait le faire partir le plus vite possible.

**** - ****Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seul tu comprends ? SEUL ! hurlait Sanji. Cette cuisine m'appartient ! Tu vire et tu reviens pas, compris ?

**** _ ****Non, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Le marmiton le regarda dans les yeux, presque en larmes. Zoro le regarda d'un air paniqué. Voilà qu'il pleurait maintenant ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état auparavant.

**** - ****Je t'en prie, laisse-moi seul, le supplia-t-il.

**** - ****Je..

**** - ****Va-t-en... s'il te plaît... le coupa-t-il d'une voix misérable.

**** - ****Love-cook... tenta le marimo.

Ce dernier lâcha le col du vert et s'éloigna d'un pas afin de le laisser passer. Silencieux, le sabreur se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait la franchir quand il entendit à nouveau le cuisinier régurgiter. Il se retourna, paniqué, vers lui. Ce dernier avait du sang qui dégoulinait des commissures des lèvres. Sanji le regarda d'un air effaré, pleurant d'effroi face à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

**** - ****Zo..ro, dit-il .

Celui-ci cria le nom du cuistot et couru vers lui, totalement terrifié. Le blond s'effondra lourdement dans les bras du bretteur et perdit connaissance.

A SUIVRE...

********************************************************************Tetelle-chan.


	2. Angst

****KARINI AISHITEIMASU****

****CHAPTER 2 : Angst****

**Sanji ouvrit les yeux. Il fixa le plafond avec un regard sans vie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait mal à la tête et la lumière agressait ses yeux une peu trop violemment. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Les murs, le lit dans le quel il était, les draps aussi, même la chaise à côté de lui... La seule pièce où il y avait autant de blanc était l'infirmerie de Chopper, pas de doutes là-dessus. Il se sentait seul dans la pièce vide. Il commençait à angoisser mais il devait absolument se calmer, et puis après tout, c'est pas la mort d'être seul dans une infirmerie... Non, il devait se ressaisir avant de vraiment paniquer ! Il ferma les yeux et se mit à écouter le silence. ****_(NDA : Assez paradoxal non?)_**

**Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, ainsi que deux voix familières. Une toute fluette, plutôt celle d'un enfant et l'autre avait un timbre bien plus grave, imposante, dominatrice... Il reconnu de suite la voix de Chopper et celle de Zoro. Qu'est-ce qu'ils venait faire par là ? Encore Chopper, c'était normal parce qu'après tout, c'était son infirmerie mais Zoro... Sanji tiqua. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine. Avant que les deux pirates n'entèrent dans la pièce, le cuisinier fit semblant de dormir. Il voulait écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire...**

** - Tu sais Zoro, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut avoir, dit le petit.**

** - Tu pense pas que ça pourrait être une gastro ? demanda le vert. Avec tout ce qu'il a vomi ça m'étonnerais pas.**

** - Non. Honnêtement, il a tous les symptômes de la femme enceinte, les vomissement, les malaises, fatigue... expliqua le renne.**

**Sanji tiqua. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Il essaya de se redresser pour aller le frapper mais au moment même où il s'asseyait, il poussa un petit cri de douleur qui le trahi. Chopper couru directement vers lui avec affiché sur son petit visage un air très inquiet.**

** - Sanji non ! Tu ne doit pas te lever ! le réprimandait-t-il. Tu dois te reposer !**

** - Idiot de renne ! Comment je pourrais être enceinte alors que je suis un mec ! hurlait le cuistot après lui avoir asséné un coup sur le crâne. Je veux voir ton diplôme de médecin !**

** - Aïeee ! Zoro, Sanji m'as frappé ! pleurait-t-il.**

**Zoro qui rigolait à s'en faire mal ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Trop absorbé pas son intérêt soudain pour le rire peut-être. Sanji, plus qu'énervé, essaya à nouveau de se lever. Malgré la douleur il devait continuer son travail dans les cuisines. Il essaya de faire abstraction de cette garce qui le torturait et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'infirmerie. Zoro arrêta de rire lorsqu'il le vit prêt à se lever.**

** - Tu te recouche, ordonna le bretteur.**

** - Tu me donne des ordres ? C'est nouveau ça ! répondit ironiquement le marmiton, irrité.**

** - T'as entendu Chopper ? Tu te recouche point barre, fit le vert.**

** - Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt crever que t'obéir !**

**Le blond, vraiment énervé, repoussa ses draps et tenta de se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Il retomba aussitôt sur le lit. Il n'avait plus de force. Mais il devait quand même sortir d'ici. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit.**

** - Tu te recouche ou j'le fait pour toi, lança le vert comme ultimatum.**

**Pour toute réponse, le blondinet lui tira la langue, tel un gamin, et fit une deuxième tentative. Celle-ci réussit... puis échoua à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ses jambes n'y étaient pour rien. En effet, le sabreur avait mit sa menace à exécution : il l'avait assit en appuyant sur les frêles épaules du cuisinier qui n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour porter autant de pression. **

** - Tu reste là, dit Zoro.**

**Sanji était resté sans voix face à la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait cloué sur le lit. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Ça non ! Pas question de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce ! Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et les vertiges revenaient. Il devait sortir d'ici.**

** - Dégage de là tête de gazon, je dois faire à bouffer, lui dit-il d'un air méprisant.**

**Les yeux pleins de haine, le blond le défiait du regard. Deux bonne minutes passèrent et les deux hommes se fixaient encore. Mais durant ces deux minutes, le malade se sentait de plus en plus mal, les vertiges empiraient. Il prit le silence de Zoro pour une résignation et décida de se relever une bonne fois pour toute. Il essaya de passer à côté du mec qui lui cachait la vue de la sortie. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil pour le laisser partir. Sanji le savait s'il ne sortait pas maintenant il allait se mettre à paniquer et à hurler. **

**Un cri animal fit trembler tout le bateau, même le fier sabreur sursauta en entendant ce hurlement sauvage.**

** - J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIIIM ! braillait le capitaine du navire.**

**Le cuisinier soupira. Sauvé. Il était midi pile, c'était sur qu'il allait crier à un moment ou un autre. Chopper était partit. Il regarda le vert avec un air de gagnant. **

** - Tu vois, faut que j'aille faire la tambouille alors dégage.**

**L'épéiste ne se fit pas redire une deuxième fois. Il prit Sanji par les poignets et l'allongea brutalement sur le lit. Il se débattit mais l'escrimeur ne le lâchait pas. C'est à peine s'il bougeait face aux protestations physiques qu'exerçait celui qu'il maintenait tant celui-ci n'avait pas de force. Le blond hurlait, paniquait et il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi.**

** - Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi partir enflure ! vociférait-il. Je veux sortir de cet putain d'infirmerie alors lâche-moi !**

**Zoro ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix sortir de cette pièce ? Ce n'était que l'infirmerie pourtant. Et habituellement il n'était pas si pressé d'aller cuisiner pour ce ventre à pattes qu'était Luffy. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait dans sa tête à la fin ? Le cuisinier se débattait de plus en plus, il semblait à bout de souffle. Vraiment, le vert ne comprenait pas. A moins que...**

** - Dégage bouffon ! continuait-il.**

** - Sanji, est-ce que c'est possible que tu... commença le sabreur.**

** - QUOI ? **

** - Que tu ai peur des hôpitaux ? finit-il.**

**Tout d'un coup, plus rien. Le blondinet ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus. Il gardait la tête face au mur, évitait le regard du vert. Zoro le regarda. Il avait raison Sanji ne supportait pas les hôpitaux, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait sortir de l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille après s'être rendu tellement ridicule, il voulait se faire aussi petit que possible. L'escrimeur le regardait toujours. Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il relâcha le malade et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sanji, surpris, tourna la tête et le regarda. Il se prit le drap en pleine tête. Zoro venait de le recouvrir de la couverture.**

** - Tu vas arriver à dormir ici ? Commença-t-il.**

** - …**

** - Ou bien tu veux que je te porte jusque dans ta chambre, fit-il avec un sourire étrange.**

**Sanji, qui avait dégagé le drap de son visage, rougit.**

** - Je.. je vais.. rester là... bégaya le cuistot en se réfugiant sous la couverture.**

**Zoro se leva. Il regarda le marmiton pendant quelques poignées de secondes et avança vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. A peine avait-il fait deux pas que quelque chose était venu s'accrocher à sa chemise. L'escrimeur s'arrêta immédiatement et aussitôt se retourna vers le tas sur le lit dont une main dépassait pour s'agripper au vêtement qu'il portait.**

** - Hey Marimo... se lança doucement le cuisinier.**

**Sanji ne bougea pas. Il ne fit rien pour voir le visage de cette tête de gazon, ce poireau sur pattes qui le perturbait. Il s'était mis à penser qu'en fait, il ne méprisait pas tant que ça le sabreur. **

** - Oui ? lui répondit-il.**

**Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait bien...**

** -… merci, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.**

**Il lâcha sa chemise pour le laisser partir. Mais Zoro s'étais à présent assis sur la chaise qui était près du lit. Le bretteur allais rester là... au moins jusqu'à-ce qu'il s'endorme. **

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait lui franchement !**

A SUIVRE...

Tetelle-chan.


	3. WTF ?

**KARINI AISHITEIMASU**

**CHAPTER 2 : WTF ?**

Zoro regardait Sanji dormir. Il était plongé dans un profond sommeil et le bretteur n'avait pas l'impression qu'il allait se réveiller de si tôt. Chopper venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se dirigea vers les deux pirates. Il fut surpris de les voir ensemble sans qu'ils se battent ou se disputent. C'était assez... bizarre. Le sabreur observa le petit renne se rapprocher du cuisinier endormi, le regardant d'une façon étrange. Chopper était bien trop jeune pour savoir déchiffrer le langage corporel, il ne se doutait donc en rien de la nature de ce regard instinctif, méchant et protecteur. Le médecin de bord sortit ses instruments médicaux et les posa au fur et à mesure sur le lit. Il brandit son stéthoscope et retira le drap qui recouvrait le malade. L'escrimeur compris qu'il allait l'ausculter. Le petit nez bleu ouvrit la chemise du cuistot sans arrières pensées, l'esprit occupé par les questions médicales qu'il se posait. Le jeune médecin se pencha sur l'endormi et posa doucement l'outil froid et métallique sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Zoro fit un bon dans sa poitrine en voyant le corps du blond réagir à la froideur du métal. Tandis que les frissons envahissaient la peau de ce cher Sanji, l'escrimeur se leva brusquement, rouge comme une pivoine face à ce blond à demi dénudé, faisant lever la tête du médecin vers lui.

Zoro, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

Le bretteur se retourna.

Zoro.. ? Retenta-t-il.

Un soupir se fit entendre.

Ça va. Je vais prendre l'air, dit-il d'une voix neutre toujours dos à son interlocuteur. Viens me voir quand tu auras terminé s'il-te-plaît.

D'accord.. répondit Choppy

L'escrimeur lui adressa un faible sourire et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec le cuisiner toujours endormit. Une fois qu'il eût fermé la porte derrière lui, il s'appuya d'un bras contre le mur et poussa un bruyant soupir. Il voulait se calmer, calmer son corps qui réagissait tout seul. Il avança d'un pas lourd et s'éloigna de l'infirmerie lentement. Il arriva au bout du couloir qui débouchait dans la cuisine _(NDA: comme par hasard ! Ok j'me tais) _Les cris du capitaine, qui clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait de plus en plus faim, ne cessèrent qu'au moment où le médecin de bord avait prévenu la navigatrice de l'état de Sanji. Cette dernière avait vidé la moitié du stock en viande crue et autres aliments faciles à cuisiner pour combler le puits sans fond qu'était Luffy ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipage. Zoro, qui normalement aurait foncé vers la cuisine comme un morfale afin d'avaler quelque chose de consistant ou non, traînait la patte dans le long et désert couloir de l'infirmerie. Épuisé, il avait veillé sur le blond des heures durant, jusqu'au retour du jeune docteur. A présent toute la fatigue et la faim accumulée lui retombait dessus et il avait du mal à tenir debout tout seul. Toujours aidé du mur, il entra dans la pièce vide et propre... Personne de l'équipage ne savait...

_**Flash Back**_

« Traînant couloir, Zoro sortait de la salle de musculation que Franky lui avait construite et cherchait la cuisine. Bien sûr avec son sens de l'orientation si bien aiguisé il aurait dû la trouver depuis la belle heure et demie qu'il errait sur le navire mais elle lui demeurait introuvable depuis tout ce temps.

Qu'elle idée de faire autant de couloir si compliqués sur un simple bateau franchement... ronchonnait-il comme pour montrer que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette maudite salle.

Perdu ? Lui ? Absolument pas ! Jamais de la vie même ! Comment aurait-il pu se perdre sur un fichu galion -par ailleurs- construit par un mec qui se trimbalait en slip à longueur de journées ! Bon sang, il avait sa fierté nom d'un chien !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'il venait de passer devant une porte -porte qu'il cherchait depuis de début de son périple. Il ne se retourna et la vit que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de chute assez sonore. Il fonça vers l'émission de décibels et s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la cuisine -il avait lu le panneau «Cuisine» affiché fièrement sur le bois de la porte. Hésitant à entrer en trombes dans la pièce, il jeta un œil par l'embrasure de la boiserie et vit toute la nourriture étalée ça et là sur le sol ainsi que le cuisinier appuyé contre l'évier, occupé à recracher ses tripes de manière assez phonique. En voyant ça, le vert n'hésita plus et entra dans le lieu de travail du blondinet. Ce dernier avait senti sa présence et s'était retourné en lui jetant un regard noir. Après les cris de Sanji et les rebuffades de Zoro, les pleurs du marmiton lui ayant fait fléchir son stoïcisme il fit mine de partir. Mais lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau régurgiter, il revint vers lui mais cette fois-ci il fut horrifié par le sang dégoulinant de ses mains. Le bretteur réussit à le rattraper in extremis avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement sur le sol. A la place, le cuistot atterri lourdement dans les bras de l'escrimeur et perdit connaissance, laissant l'autre complètement livré à lui-même.

Après avoir frôlé la panique totale, le sabreur avait niché la tête de l'inconscient au creux de son coude et tenta vainement de le réveiller à l'aide de légères tapes sur les joues. Normalement, il aurait été vraiment tenté de lui foutre de vraies claques mais la situation exigeait un peu plus d'attention et de prévenance. Sanji faisait preuve de vulnérabilité et il se devait de l'aider, même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses sentiments personnels à son encontre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il prit le blond dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie._(NDA : moi aussi j'aimerais être portée comme une princesse par Zoro *-*)_ Étrangement, il trouva l'endroit dès le début et lorsqu'il avait amené le cuisinier, Chopper n'avait pas posé de questions quand à la raison de l'état du blondinet. Le docteur lui avait fait un check-up rapide avant de l'accompagner nettoyer le liquide rouge et poisseux qui noyait le plancher de la cuisine. »

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Il poussa à nouveau un soupir. Les yeux au sol, il regardait les derniers résidus de sang qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à enlever. ''_Ça partira avec le temps'' _avait-il dit au renne avant de qu'ils retournent tous deux à l'infirmerie. En tout cas il l'espérait. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et posa les coudes sur la table. La tête dans les mains, il ressassait encore et encore la même scène, celle où Sanji l'avait regardé, les yeux étrécis de frayeur. Dieu comme il était inquiet pour lui ! La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état c'était lorsque Nami était tombée gravement malade et qu'il a fallut la débarquer sur l'île où les Mugiwaras avaient trouvé Chopper. Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre un nakama, même si c'était le blond. Il ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un comme il avait perdu Kuina ! Des images affluèrent dans sa tête, Sanji dans ce lit blanc, le visage recouvert du même tissu blanc que les morts... Il fonça vers l'évier et fit couler l'eau froide sur sa tête pour effacer ces images effrayantes. Il entendit les bruits de pas du renne qui s'avançait vers lui mais il ne bougea pas. Choppy le regardait d'un air inquiet.

Alors ? Fit le bretteur.

Il n'a rien en particulier... commença le jeune. C'est surtout de la fatigue et du stress constant qui l'a rendu malade à ce point.

Comment ça ?

Et ben... en fait il n'y a que Sanji qui peut dire ce qui l'embêtait tant que ça. C'est autant psychologique que physiologique.

Hm.. fit le vert d'un air absent. Et en Français ça donne quoi tout ça ?

Le brun poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi bête ?

Bon, pour faire plus simple : il est exténué et stressé à mort, de manière à ce que et son corps et sa tête ne puisse plus supporter ce mélange. C'est plus clair ?

Ouaip, lui répondit-il.

Le petit repartit, le visage assombrit d'inquiétude. Pour le blond ou pour le vert, lui seul le savait. Zoro était resté le visage entre ses mains. Il demeura dans la même position pendant de longues minutes avant de se lever et sortir de la cuisine. Après quelques heures d'errance dans les longs et sinueux couloirs du galion, il arriva sur le pont et s'adossa contre le mât. Il s'assit, jambe droite repliée contre lui, jambe gauche tendue au sol et s'endormit avec difficulté.

Un goût étrange dans la bouche le réveilla. C'était doux et sucré. Les yeux toujours fermés, il apprécia la saveur qui affluait sur sa langue. Sucré... _comme un baiser_. Le marimo ouvrit immédiatement ses mirettes à cette pensée et découvrit une paire d'yeux bleus aux paupières à demi-closes. L'escrimeur essaya de s'esquiver mais la tête blonde l'avait coincé contre le mât, l'empêchant de décamper. Il n'en revenait pas. Sanji était en train de l'_embrasser_. Et il y avait pire : il ne pouvait pas s'y dérober ! Les lèvres chaudes du blond sur les siennes, ses mains qui se baladaient sur son corps, sa langue qui jouait avec celle du bretteur, tout ça le rendait complètement fou ! Il comprit que le cuisinier n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir après en avoir terminé avec ses « petites affaires ». Alors Zoro flancha. Il ferma les yeux.

A SUIVRE...

Tetelle-chan


End file.
